


Unexpected love

by Talvi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Bromance, Everybody is gay, Masturbation, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, The glamily shares the love and the sex, They like to have sex with everyone, Tommy is straight but sometimes likes cock, its all ok, love is love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life's going just great for Tommy Joe Ratliff, he has the job of his dreams, good friends...But without that "special someone" something seems to be missing, right?</p>
<p>-During Glam Nation tour Tommy falls in love with a girl. <br/>-He still does things with Adam of course.<br/>-But it's all confusing.<br/>-And Romantic.<br/>-And they have sex.<br/>-Everyone gets to have sex with everyone.<br/>Yay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just another night

**Author's Note:**

> So english is not my first language, guys. Sorry. Hehe. Hope you enjoy this.

Another town, another concert. What Tommy Joe Ratliff loved the most about being a musician, was that no matter if he play the same songs every night, each one was different. Different people, different energy….anything could happen. And that was the best part, the unexpected things every night. Not only about the stage, but all the places they visited, the foods, the clubs and specially all the different people they could meet in just one night.

He was thinking about it while playing Voodoo, Adam was so sexy that night that Tommy couldn’t repress a smile when the singer suddenly looked right his way… “Wait” he said to himself in a whisper “Fuck, wait until Fever, he will come for you then…like always. Just fucking wait.”

Fever came before Tommy could realize. And oh my God, Adam’s kiss was hot as fucking hell. Great, now Tommy had something really uncomfortable in his pants that won’t let him free for the rest of the concert…and Adam doing those sexy movements wasn’t helping with Tommy’s problem, that rock star, always doing that, even when he knew how much did he turned on Tommy.

Finally, the concert ended, last fucking song, saying good-bye to the crowd and Tommy almost run to some place private…he managed himself to avoid every contact with other people saying he had an “emergency” (it was indeed), but suddenly he just felt someone grabbing his arm.

-Going anywhere, Kitty?- Adam was just there, smiling…Tommy followed his eyes ‘cause they weren’t looking at his face, they were looking at… -You have a problem down there, right?-

-Adam, let me fucking go-

-Why?...I think you need some help…-

-I’ll be fine by myself, thanks.-

-Really?- Adam pulled himself next to Tommy, so close he could really feel…

-Fuck, somebody’s coming, move the fuck off-

-No, you’re coming with me. Here.-

He pushed the bassist into the closest place and locked the door. Tommy looked around, they were at Adam’s private dressing room.

-Adam, wait what…Oh, fuck, what the hell are you doing?-

-Helping you, Thomas.-

Adam pushed Tommy against a wall and knelt before him. They had done this in the past but this was the first time Tommy was so hard right after a concert and Adam wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.

-What do you want from me, Tommy?-

-Just shut up and suck, you fucking rockstar!-

––––––––––

-That was good, right?-

-Shut up, Adam.-

Now they were reunited with the others band members and dancers at the common room they always have after every concert.

-Hey, where were you guys?- 

-Just hanging around, Monte. Tommy needed some help with something, nothing important…-

Tommy clucked and just went to the mini bar to grab a beer and sat on the couch. Of course everybody knew about him and Adam…but he was tired of everyone making fun of him and his “straightness”. He was getting tired of having to put a label on what he felt. Two girls came into the room. Adam stand up to greet them and they started taking photos and talking with the guys. Don’t get him wrong, Tommy loves his fans, but right now he was a little pissed off and didn’t really wanted to force himself to smile. Not right now, let him have a couple more beers. He was opening another can when he heard Monte’s voice.

-Tommy? Come here! Don’t be shy!-

Tommy stood up and start walking right to say hello to the girls. 

-Oh, yeah, sorry, I was…- Suddenly he felt like losing his voice. –Ehm…Hi- said trying to keep the composition…He looked at one of the girls and smile when she get close to kiss him in the cheek. He always make fun of Adam every time a cute boy came to greet them, ‘cause Adam always get nervous and flirty and it was fun to watch. Tommy was wondering if he looked like that right now. She was beautiful.

Tommy didn’t remember too much about the next 15 minutes. He remember taking photos, and sing stuff…but most of all he remember her smile. Her name was Kayla and she had the gorgeous smile ever.

-Tommy Joe?...are you coming with us, right?-

Tommy looked surprised at Adam’s direction, and looked at everyone else’s face, they were laughing…she was laughing too.

-Tommy! We’re going to a club, the girls said it’s a good place-

-Ah? Oh, yes, I’ll go with you, yes- of course he was. He would follow her wherever she goes.

Kayla just smiled and Tommy took her hand. Shit, her skin was great too.


	2. The club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just so you guys know, the story starts around August, during Glam Nation Tour :)

The club was great. Really good music, nice drinks and beautiful girls all over…and beautiful boys too, Tommy had to admit that. Adam was already making out with a blonde guy at the dance floor, so classic. Longineu and Taylor were around talking to some cute girls, and Tommy was with Monte, Terrance and Cam talking to the girls, Kayla and Sam. They were having a really good time and Tommy was taking his beer number 6 or 7, or maybe more, he had lost count of them so far. 

-Hey guys, aren’t you coming to the dance floor? It’s pretty cool.- Adam came and took Tommy’s beer from his hand.

-Yes, we are. Ladies?- Terrance stand up and took the girls to the dance floor. 

Tommy was about to follow them when suddenly Adam made him stop.

-You should ask her to dance.-

-What? What the fuck are you talking about?-

-You like her. Just do it. I’m not jealous.- with that, Adam pushed Tommy to the dance floor too and with a kiss on the forehead leave him there with the others.

Tommy did what Adam said. That glitter rock star was really sharp-eyed. Tommy was kind of a good dancer, he loves music and loves having a good time, so he just took Kayla’s hand and started dancing with her and trying to talk at the same time.

-So…do you like…stuff?-

She laughed. Even when maybe it doesn’t show, she was very nervous of everything that was happening, just how fast everything went, from the concert, to the backstage, and now there, she was dancing with Tommy Joe fucking Ratliff. It was a dream, that beautiful men right in front of her eyes, one of his hands softly resting on her shoulder, and those lips so close to her so she could listen him well. 

-Well…I like Adam Lambert…-

-Really? I heard he has a really good bass player…and they say he’s sexy too.-

They both laughed and Tommy lifted his hand to touch Kayla's hair, surprised, she turned away.

-Oh, I’m sorry- Tommy said

-Don’t worry, that’s ok, it just…took me by surprise…-

-Ok…hey, wanna go to take a sit so we can talk? Terrance’s a great dancer and he would take good care of your friend, I promise.-

So, she was walking besides Tommy, hand-in-hand and following him to a couch. Now this was every fan-girl dream, wasn’t it? See him, talk to him, touch him. There was no way this could get any better…right?

-So, you like Adam Lambert, right?

-Yes..And I really like his bass player too.-

-That’s what I wanted to hear at the first place.-

Suddenly Adam and his new boy came and take sit in the couch in front of theirs, Adam put some beers in the table in between, and talk looking at them, pausing a few seconds his look at Tommy’s direction.

-So you guys are having a good time?

-Yes we are…- Tommy put one arm above Kayla’s shoulder and keep talking -you know Adam, she says your bass player is the best motherfucking musician ever, and also she says he’s so fucking hot.-

-Well, she’s kind of right, don’t you think?-

-She is fucking right.-

They kept talking more easily then and Tommy left his arm around her shoulder, hoping that the gesture does not mind her and he thought it didn’t, cause she seems to be very comfortable like that and he was too. They were talking really good and Tommy was definitely charmed with her smile, her voice, her everything. And Adam fucking knew it.

-So, you know Kayla? Tommy’s single right now and I’m pretty sure he need some love these days. He’s a great guy, smart and funny and…-

-Adam! Shut the fuck up! Why don’t you better take care of your own fucking business?-

-What business?-

-I don’t fucking know, maybe that poor boy you got there…-

-His name’s Luke…-

They started making out. Tommy sigh and look at Kayla’s direction. Damn, he really wanted to kiss her, but he thought maybe it wasn’t the time. How could he knows when’s the right time? He hoped that that time were soon.

-So…would you like to hang out someday?-

-With you?-

-Ehm…yes. With me, of course if you don’t want to I will understand.

-I would love to…I mean, sorry, but you’re Tommy Joe Ratliff, who could tell you no?-

-She’s right, Tommy, nobody can tell you no to you, glitterbaby-

Tommy looked at Adam, he was specially fucking annoying tonight.

-Shut the fuck up!!!- he yelled –We’re going…anywhere away from you!- Tommy stand up with Kayla and started walking, when he passes next to Adam he hit him in the head with the beer bottle. Adam just laughed.

 

The club was great. Really good music, nice drinks and beautiful girls all over…and beautiful boys too, Tommy had to admit that. Adam was already making out with a blonde guy at the dance floor, so classic. Longineu and Taylor were around talking to some cute girls, and Tommy was with Monte, Terrance and Cam talking to the girls, Kayla and Sam. They were having a really good time and Tommy was taking his beer number 6 or 7, or maybe more, he had lost count of them so far.   
-Hey guys, aren’t you coming to the dance floor? It’s pretty cool.- Adam came and took Tommy’s beer from his hand.  
-Yes, we are. Ladies?- Terrance stand up and took the girls to the dance floor.   
Tommy was about to follow them when suddenly Adam made him stop.  
-You should ask her to dance.-  
-What? What the fuck are you talking about?-  
-You like her. Just do it. I’m not jealous.- with that, Adam pushed Tommy to the dance floor too and with a kiss on the forehead leave him there with the others.  
Tommy did what Adam said. That glitter rock star was really sharp-eyed. Tommy was kind of a good dancer, he loves music and loves having a good time, so he just took Kayla’s hand and started dancing with her and trying to talk at the same time.  
-So…do you like…stuff?-  
She laughed. Even when maybe it doesn’t show, she was very nervous of everything that was happening, just how fast everything went, from the concert, to the backstage, and now there, she was dancing with Tommy Joe fucking Ratliff. It was a dream, that beautiful men right in front of her eyes, one of his hands softly resting on her shoulder, and those lips so close to her so she could listen him well.   
-Well…I like Adam Lambert…-  
-Really? I heard he has a really good bass player…and they say he’s sexy too.-  
They both laughed and Tommy lifted his hand to touch Kayla's hair, surprised, she turned away.  
-Oh, I’m sorry- Tommy said  
-Don’t worry, that’s ok, it just…took me by surprise…-  
-Ok…hey, wanna go to take a sit so we can talk? Terrance’s a great dancer and he would take good care of your friend, I promise.-  
So, she was walking besides Tommy, hand-in-hand and following him to a couch. Now this was every fan-girl dream, wasn’t it? See him, talk to him, touch him. There was no way this could get any better…right?  
-So, you like Adam Lambert, right?  
-Yes..And I really like his bass player too.-  
-That’s what I wanted to hear at the first place.-  
Suddenly Adam and his new boy came and take sit in the couch in front of theirs, Adam put some beers in the table in between, and talk looking at them, pausing a few seconds his look at Tommy’s direction.  
-So you guys are having a good time?  
-Yes we are…- Tommy put one arm above Kayla’s shoulder and keep talking -you know Adam, she says your bass player is the best motherfucking musician ever, and also she says he’s so fucking hot.-  
-Well, she’s kind of right, don’t you think?-  
-She is fucking right.-  
They kept talking more easily then and Tommy left his arm around her shoulder, hoping that the gesture does not mind her and he thought it didn’t, cause she seems to be very comfortable like that and he was too. They were talking really good and Tommy was definitely charmed with her smile, her voice, her everything. And Adam fucking knew it.  
-So, you know Kayla? Tommy’s single right now and I’m pretty sure he need some love these days. He’s a great guy, smart and funny and…-  
-Adam! Shut the fuck up! Why don’t you better take care of your own fucking business?-  
-What business?-  
-I don’t fucking know, maybe that poor boy you got there…-  
-His name’s Luke…-  
They started making out. Tommy sigh and look at Kayla’s direction. Damn, he really wanted to kiss her, but he thought maybe it wasn’t the time. How could he knows when’s the right time? He hoped that that time were soon.  
-So…would you like to hang out someday?-  
-With you?-  
-Ehm…yes. With me, of course if you don’t want to I will understand.  
-I would love to…I mean, sorry, but you’re Tommy Joe Ratliff, who could tell you no?-  
-She’s right, Tommy, nobody can tell you no to you, glitterbaby-  
Tommy looked at Adam, he was specially fucking annoying tonight.  
-Shut the fuck up!!!- he yelled –We’re going…anywhere away from you!- Tommy stand up with Kayla and started walking, when he passes next to Adam he hit him in the head with the beer bottle. Adam just laughed.

 

They found a couple chairs near the bar and they sit. It was interesting how so many girls walked next to Tommy to take photos, talk or even hug him or touch him, but no matter what, he only feel better when he could take Kayla’s hand again.

-Are you having a good time?- he asked when she finally sit next to him

-Yes, I am. I mean, I’m living like a dream, here, next to you, talking to you…I knew you were a good guy, but I’ve never thought it would be like this…-

-Like what?-

-You truly are a great person.-

-You barely know me-

-But I can see it.-

Tommy smiled and looked away. Probably he just blushed a little too. They remained in silence for a while, Tommy was too nervous for saying anything, he just wanted to hug her and kiss her and never let her go, he was just feeling the urge to do that…There was a part of him that was really scared imagining different scenarios…what if she wasn’t really having a good time? What if she was really disappointed of him? What if she really didn’t want to see him never again? What if tomorrow she won’t return his calls? What if she was getting tired of him? What if he was being someway inappropriate? What if he was being annoying? “Stop it, Tommy” he said in his head “why are you so nervous? This is bullshit! Just…just…damn!”. He looked again at her face. She was so beautiful. 

-I like your hair.- Tommy said. “I like your smile, I like your hands, I like your eyes, I like your everything” he thought.

-Thanks!...You’re so sweet…-

Tommy coughed nervous. She laughed. If she could only knew what he was thinking in that moment, if only she could have a clue of what those silly comments meant. If only she could imagine why Tommy seemed so nervous.  
Adam walked by them and after hitting Tommy’s back he left a small paper in his hand and walked away without saying a word.

-What the fuck is wrong with him?- Tommy asked and unfolded the paper.

“DO IT, TOMMY.”

Well, if that was Adam’s advice…Tommy suddenly approached Kayla and putting a hand on her cheek he kissed her. Her lips tasted like beer and strawberry lipstick. Tommy felt he was in heaven when their lips touched. His lips tasted like glitter and rock concert, they probably tasted a little bit like Adam too.

They got totally lost making out the rest of the night, Tommy didn’t have eyes for anyone else, only for her. Adam kissed goodnight to his date before getting in the limo. Tommy kissed goodbye to Kayla too and when he sat next to Adam in the limo, the singer was smiling at him.

-Are you gonna see her again?-

-Probably…I got her number…what about you and…Luke?-

-Yeah…he’s a nice guy, but…we decided not to see each other again.-

-Oh, I’m sorry, Adam…-

Adam smiled again. Tommy kissed his cheek. The only thing Tommy really wanted for his friend was he to find a love, someone who could make him happy.

Adam was still laughing when they got to the hotel and Tommy could barely walk by himself.

-How much did you drink today, Tommy?-

-I don’t know, a couple of beers, some drinks…hey Adam, did I told you that I met a great girl today?-

-Yes, I think you did…-

Tommy was really fun when he was this drunk. So fun that he didn’t even get to his room. When Adam opened the door of his own room, Tommy walked in and lay down on the bed. Well, if a pretty kitty wanted to spend the night in there, Adam couldn’t say no, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna party with them too. And dance with Terrance. And Kayla should thank Adam, right?


	3. Hangover of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter :)

The morning after the club night Tommy woke up in Adam’s giant bed at the hotel. He almost get crazy. 

-Adam?- he yelled to the empty room, the sunlight was coming through the window, and Tommy thought probably it was not the breakfast time anymore.- ADAM??-

The bathroom door opened and Adam’s voice came from the inside.

-Yes, Tommy, baby, what?-

-What am I doing here?? What?...Oh, God my head’s killing me.-

-You should keep sleeping if you don’t feel good, honey.-

-WHAT THE FUCK AM I DOING HERE??????-

Adam went out the bathroom, but he left the light on and came out with a towel tied in his waist.

-Don’t worry, Tommy. If something happened, you wouldn’t have your clothes on. We came here last night and you just fell slept there, I wanted to wake you up and kick you out to your room, but then I thought you looked so sweet sleeping in there that I couldn’t disturbing you and so you slept here. Nothing happened, if that’s what’s bothering you.-

-Ah….ok then.- 

-Now if you don’t mind…- Adam smiled lovely and made his way back to the bathroom. –You better call room service and ask for something to eat, I’ll pay, baby.-

Tommy did it. While he was waiting for the food he started thinking about last night. He remember almost everything. Most of all he remember all the important parts. He took his phone from the bedside table. Yeah, he does remember. He had some photos of him and some girl. No, not just some girl. This was a special one.  
Someone knocked the door. Tommy stood up and answered it. He just asked for coffee. 

-You should text her!!- a voice came from the bathroom

-Really? I never fucking thought about that Adam! Your smart sexy bitch!! Now shut the fuck up, ok?-

Tommy took his coffee and sat on the bed again. He still has his phone in one hand. He should text her? Yes, he should. Right now? Maybe’s too early. Maybe she’s still asleep. But he said he will text her, what if she thinks now he won’t?

“Do it, do it, do it” a voice said in his head. Probably was that fucking Adam with his telepathy or something. 

“Hey. Just wanted to say that I had a great time last night and I really think we should hang out someday if you want to. Kisses, Tommy Joe. ^v^”

He read the message like four times. Was it too much? Maybe he was going too fast. Or not. Was the message too long?  
He deleted it. New one.

“Hi. This is Tommy. I would love to see you again. ^v^”

Maybe that one was too short.  
Delete. New.

“Good morning. I’m Tommy. ^v^”

No. That was just stupid.  
Enough coffee. He needed a beer right now. He went to the mini bar and grab one. He laid in the bed for a long while, just thinking.

-Give me that.- Adam was lying next to him. Sauli was taking a juice from the minibar. They were completely dressed. –Give me the phone, come on….Thanks, that’s right, Tommy, be a good boy… Now tell me, what do you wanna say?-

-I had a good time. I wanna see you again.-

-Is that so hard, glitterbaby?-

-No, but I just feel…I don’t know why this is so hard this time. It never was like this with any girl.-

-You really like her, that’s why…There, read it, do you think that’s alright?-

-Yes.-

-OK, sent. You’re very welcome. Now come on, get in the shower.-

 

Kayla was awake just laying in his bed. Last night was a dream. She didn’t wanted to forget every moment, specially every moment after those lips touched hers. He said he will text her, but inside she was terrified that maybe that was just nothing. No, he will no text her. She shouldn’t have hope about it anyway. The phone rang. A text.

“Hey, when do u wanna hang out? Love, Tommy ^v^”


	4. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another reaaally short chapter

It was a good day, the sun was warm and the birds were singing. The flowers had a brighter color and all the bad noises seemed so far away. It was probably because Tommy was in love he felt everything that way. But it didn’t matter. Nothing else matters if she was besides him.

-I’m having a great time.- she said.

They had lunch together. Some pasta at an Italian restaurant. Tommy thought it was cool. Now they were just walking in a park, hand in hand, just talking about their lives and laughing.

-I’m having a great time too.- Tommy said.

-Really? I can’t believe it-

-What?-

-Being with you. You’re Tommy Joe Ratliff.-

He laughed. 

-Also I’m human. Just Tommy.-

-Just Tommy, that’s good too. I really like this Tommy, the one that’s just a natural and spontaneous normal guy.-

-That’s really sweet.-

-Is it?-

She couldn’t hide a smile. A big one. Probably she blushed a little too.  
The day was so fucking beautiful. The sun was shinning and the fucking birds were singing like crazy animals. It seems like the whole fucking world knew how happy Tommy was. It was heaven. He thought there was no way this could be any better. Maybe.

-Would you like to go out again?- he asked. He was thinking about the real possibility of a relationship with her, you know, more kissing, more hugging, more...everything. Yeah, more of everything will be great. Like really great. 

-I would love to.-

They look at each other and they kissed, not like the last kisses at the club, it was just like the first kiss, soft and warm and full of everything that is beautiful in this world, but even better than the first kiss ‘cause now they know each other’s lips, they are familiar with their taste and each other’s breath. Now they’re comfortable with all that, and with every touch they had that strong feeling of being together forever and being two against the whole world if it was necessary.

-So…Adam wants me to work with him tomorrow…what about having dinner this friday?-


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy invites Kayla to have dinner at home. (yes, he lives with Adam). Seems fun. ;)

-Tommy!! Calm down, glitterbaby!-

-I fucking can’t-

Tommy was trying to cook something. Yes, cook. He tought it was the best…at first he thought about going out to dinner at some fancy restaurant, but then Adam said something about “you’ll be more comfortable in the house, if you know what I mean”. So Tommy put him self to cook some chiken and salad. But he was also nervous. A lot. It will be the third time they saw each other, and he can help being so fucking happy about it. Adam was standing right next to him, being annoying like always about “Tommy’s new pretty girl” like he said.

-So…is she crazy or something?-

-No-

-Does she have a dark past when she was a serial killer?-

-No.-

-Does she live with other 5 men in a big house full of cats too?-

-What? Fuck no.-

-Are you in love?-

-…-

-You so are.-

-I’m going to change these dirty clothes. Get the fuck off.-

-Put some pretty and sexy clothes!!! I could help you if you want to.-

-No!- 

Tommy closed his bedroom door right at Adam’s face, and sat on the bed. He needed to think. Why the fuck he was so nervous? “Ok, Tommy, let’s do this” he whispered to himself. He stood up and looked for some jeans, those one that made him look like a good guy, and like sexy at the same time…ok, time for the shirt…he picked up the grey one with the Ouija table on it and looked to the mirror. He was fine, yeah. Time for the hair and a little make up. Not too much, just some eye liner, and maybe some pink lipstick, strawberry flavor, that was good. Yes, he’s a straight dude doing his make up for his date, whatever, he wanted to look pretty for his girl. Oh wait, she wasn’t “His girl” yet, he needed to stop saying that, it wasn’t official, not yet.

-Tommy, are you ready? She will be here any moment.-

-Give me a minute…-

-Ok…dinner is ready, by the way. Are you ok?-

-…Yes, yes I’m ok.-

Adam smiled. Tommy was so adorable sometimes. “He’s always this though guy, listening to heavy metal and being so hardcore with his tattoos and always drinking and cursing…But he’s so adorable right now. He’s in love…” Adam thought. Tommy was truly in love this time, Adam knew it, he knew it for the way his cute eyes shine whenever he talks about her, and those days he talked about her all the time. Tommy came out of the bedroom and found Adam yet standing right there.  
-Hey! Babyboy, you scared me.-

Suddenly Adam hugged him.

-I hope everything goes well, Tommy…you deserve this, Kitty.-

Adam kissed Tommy softly in the lips. It wasn’t nothing sexual or anything. It was a small kiss full of love, usually straight dudes never kiss other guys like that, but Tommy was special, and he closed his eyes for the moment the kiss lasted. He loved Adam so much, he was his best friend, and it meant so much for him that Adam was right there to support him in everything, to take care of him, even when sometimes he could be a pain in the ass.

-Thanks Adam…-

Tommy thought how great it would be going out on a double date, he and his girl (hopefully) and Adam and some cute guy. Adam deserves being loved too. 

-Shit, she’s here. How do I look?-

-You look hot, Tommy, like always, babe.- Adam fixed Tommy’s hair a little. And walked with him to the door.

Tommy opened it and the most beautiful girl he ever saw was there.

-Hi-

-Hi…please…please come in…Well, you already know Adam…-

-Hey girl! You look good!!- he looked at Tommy and blinked –So guys, I let you here, I’m going to have dinner out with Terrance, I hope you have a good evening!-

-This is really good!-

-Yeah? You really think so? This is my mom’s recipe.-

-I should thank her then-

-Yes, she has a great son and also a fucking great chiken recipe-

They both laughed. 

-So…how’s everything about the tour?-

-Well, we have another concert tomorrow…and then we have like 10 more. It would be a little exhausting, but, you know, I have a fucking good time with Adam and the guys, so…The bad thing is that probably we won’t see each other that much…-

-Yes, I see…that’s ok…I enjoyed all this time with you anyway.-

-Yes…- they kept eating for a while, this time in complete silence. Luckely, a few minutes later they finished the food.

-That was really great, thanks.-

-Anytime. Wanna go to watch some tv and sit in the couch?-

-Sounds great.- 

“Of course it sounds great!” she thought “Laying in a couch next to him…it sounds fucking great.”  
They sitted on the couch and turned on the tv. Tommy found a movie, some romantic comedy with Cameron Diaz. Whatever, he didn’t really care about the movie, it was just an excuse.

-An excuse for what?- she asked

-…- did he said that out loud? –What do you mean?-

-You said “I really don’t care about the movie, it’s just an excuse”…what did you meant with that?-

-Oh…- shit, he needed to pay attention to his own thoughts –I meant…I meant…- 

Suddenly her face was so close to Tommy’s that he couldn’t think clearly anymore. Their lips touched and Tommy felt like in that moment nothing else matter, because only when they were so close he felt right at home. The kiss was hot and passionate, it seemed like both of them were so hungry of each other that no matter how much chiken they had, they needed more of this.

-Oh my God, you taste awesome…- she said when they finally broke up the kiss for a moment to catch some air.

-That’s because of the fucking species in the food, you know? I think my mom was thinking of this when she gave me the recipe.-

-Yes, sure your mom was thinking of this…-

-She only wants me to be happy.-

-Yeah?-

-And right now I’m only happy when you’re here.-

They came back to the kisses. This time more tongue was involved, and Tommy started gasping when suddenly she straddle him. Both completely forgot about the movie, probably something like that was happening to Cameron Diaz too. Who cares?.

-Having fun?-

Yes, Adam, of course. Always interrupting in the right moments.

-Well yeah, get the fuck off-

-Watch that mouth Tommy!- Terrance was there too.

-Yeah, guys…we’re a little busy right now...-

-Glitterbaby, you’re making the lady blush, you know?-

-Ok, what the fuck do you want?-

-Nothing, we bought some ice cream, if you want, we’ll be at the kitchen…-

Adam and Terrance left the living room, yes, that was better, Tommy didn’t want this to be a show for anybody. They kept making out for a long while, or maybe it was just a couple of minutes, he didn’t know, every moment next to her felt like an eternity, he thought that this was probably the eternity in heaven that all those religious groups talked about. No, this was a lot better. A moaning left Tommy’s lips when she broke up the kiss and quickly her mouth was at his neck while her hands started touching Tommy’s chest under the shirt.

-Shit…-

-Everything’s ok?- she said softly to his hear.

-I knew this jeans were too tight…- his hips started moving and he couldn’t do anything to hide that something was starting to awake inside his pants. –Ok, give me a minute…do you want some ice cream?- yes, he needed to think about something else, cause right now it was too soon to do anything more with her.  
He went to the kitchen and quickly came back to the living room.

-Chocolate is ok?-

-Chocolate is great- she smiled. Tommy smiled back.-

After a couple minutes of talking and ice cream, Tommy was feeling a lot better, he didn’t have any issue to worry about in his pants, and that was great. They talked about the tour, Tommy told her about some crazy fan girls he met once and how they wanted to kiss him no matter what, he told her about that time when Adam took him to a gay bar and while the glam singer was making out with like three guys at the same time, Tommy was feeling jealous ‘cause he only had those kisses with Adam on stage.

-And that was the first night Adam did something with me off stage, in his hotel room… Please don’t put all of this on the internet…-

-I won’t…I won’t.-

Tommy kissed her again, softly. Her lips tasted like chocolate this time, so sweet and lustful at the same time. He needed more of that taste…But first he has to do something else.

-Wait!- 

-Something’s wrong, Tommy?-

-No…really…there’s something I need to tell you-

-Ok…- now she was nervous, like really nervous.

-So….you know I like you a lot…and you’re so beautiful, and so cute, and so great and so everything…-

-Yes?- OMG, was he about to say what she think he would?

-Ok……………….Do you wanna be my girlfriend?-

God, he said it.

-Sorry? What?-

-Do you wanna be my girlfriend?-

He smiled, he was so happy of finally say it. Also he was so nervous that she would say no. There was a small chance of that, right?

-Yes! Of course, yes.-

She kissed him, this time with so much love, with so much happiness. This was finally happening.

-So now I can call you “my girl”…damn, it sounds so good.-

-Yes…-

After a couple kisses Tommy looked at the clock.

-I guess I should take you home.-

-Yeah…-

Tommy was smiling all the way to her home. He was truly happy. She was smiling too. She couldn’t really believe that all that was happening. But it was, that was real, all the kisses, the making out, Tommy’s voice asking her to be his girlfriend. When she finally get home, after a couple kisses goodbye and Tommy’s promise that he would call her everyday while they were on tour, she wave her hand goodbye, and when she was opening the door, she thought that, even when Tommy was a great guy, with all those tattoos and everything, her mom won’t like him at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adommy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter that I did for fun cause I love Adam/Tomym so much.

When Tommy got out of his car, he was still smiling like an idiot. Adam was laying in the couch, watching porn, yeah, porn.

-What the fucking fuck? Can you at least put the volume low?-

-No, I can’t Tommy. I like loud sex.-

-Ok…..-

-Wanna watch this with me?-

-I just came back from my girlfriend’s house and you want me to sit down with you to watch gay porn?-

-You kinda like it sometimes.-

Tommy couldn’t deny that.

-You fucking glam whore-

He sat on the couch next to Adam who put an arm over his shoulders. After a couple minutes Adam seemed really interested in the movie to pay attention to Tommy’s comments.

-Wow, fuck, are those two guys really doing that? I didn’t thought it was possible.-

Adam turned off the tv.

-I’m sorry, I’ll stay quiet, I promise.-

The singer looked right at Tommy and smiled, he put a hand on Tommy’s waist and pulled him closer, he placed his other hand on the bassist’s cheek.

-I told you I like loud people, you don’t have to be quiet.-

Tommy swallowed slowly. Adam had that look in his eyes. That look Adam had so many times in the past while they were at the tour bus after a concert, or when Adam took him to those gay clubs…

-Adam, you know I have a girlfriend now, right?-

-I’m your best friend…-

Fuck. Adam was really turned on now. It wasn’t a good idea being so close to him. 

-Adam……..-

-What? Come on, Tommy.-

Tommy really didn’t knew what to do. Adam’s mouth was so close to his own that Tommy could feel the lust in the air surrounding them. He couldn’t help letting go a gasp and after that moment of weakness he felt Adam’s mouth eating his lips.

-Adam…wait……….please…-

-Shut up Tommy, you want this as much as I do.-

He was fucking right. Adam puts his hands on Tommy waist and suddenly the bassist was straddling the rock star. Tommy kissed him really hard, biting Adam’s low lip and moaning dirty stuff. He remembered one night at the tour bus, when he started doing dirty talk and dominating Adam, it was, for real one of the best nights they had together.

-You taste delicious, motherfucking rock star…your mouth is like a hungry beast…I want you to eat me like your fucking prey….-

-Yeah? Shit, Tommy, I missed you straddling me like this…-

Adam started moving his hips while keeping his hand on Tommy’s waist.

-Damn, Adam…….you’re really hard.-

-And it wasn’t just for the movie…Tommy….-

-Shit, that thing in your pants…….-

-You like it, don’t you straight boy?-

-Fuck yes I like it. And don’t call me that, you bitch…-

Tommy started riding Adam and moaning his name. When Adam took off his shirt and started kissing Tommy’s chest, he felt that things were getting out of control.

-Adam…please wait, fucking wait…-

-WHAT?-

-Just……oh shit, stop kissing me…-

Adam was kissing Tommy’s neck, obviously leaving marks all over, it wasn’t just kissing, Adam was sucking and biting the blonde’s skin.

-Tommy…Bed. Now.-

-What? No, wait!!-

Adam pushed him away and they walked right to Adam’s bedroom… “This isn’t fucking good at all” Tommy thought. 

-Adam…wait…-

-I don’t fucking wanna wait and you want this, little fucker.- he said while in bed sucking Tommy’s nipple. –You know you want this.-

Tommy wanted it. Fuck, he did, but he also had so much in his mind right now. A little voice was saying to him that this wasn’t good. Yeah, he talked with his girlfriend about the on stage kisses with Adam. He also talked to her a little (just a little) about off stage making out too. But this was fucking different, Tommy knew Adam very well. VERY WELL. Right now he sure knows what Adam really wants from him. And he didn’t had time to talk to his girlfriend about this kind of…situation. When he opened his eyes again, the glam singer was completely naked in front of him kneeling between his legs.

-Hey babyboy, we can’t……shit…- Adam was softly rubbing his own cock and Tommy licked his lips forgetting for a minute what he was about to say. –We can’t…-

-I thought your girlfriend was ok with this…-

-She was ok with the on stage making out…I really don’t know about you being naked in bed with me, rubbing your cock like that…-

Adam gave him a sexy smirk and letting go his now hard little Adam he started unbuttoning Tommy’s jeans while licking the little sweat drops in his belly, going down when he finally undressed Tommy completely.

-Oh, Tommy…you’re so ready for me.-

-What the fuck do you mean with that?-

Adam took Tommy’s cock with one hand and softly licked the tip of it, making Tommy moan, and he couldn’t control when his hand set on Adam’s back neck trying to guide him to something the singer knew very well how to do.

-Adaaam…take it all, bitch…put it all in your mouth.-

-If you ask for it…-

Adam was like a motherfucking experienced bitch. He took all of Tommy in his mouth making the bassist scream and arch his back like trying to get even deeper in Adam’s mouth.

-Your motherfucking rockstar, you’re so fucking good at this…..keep sucking babe.-

Adam sucked more and more, tasting all of Tommy with his tongue while he took off Tommy’s clothes and softly touched Tommy’s butthole with the tip of his fingers.

-No!! Adam! Not that!- he almost yelled moving away from Adam

-Tommy?- ask Adam worried

-Just…….no.-

-Why not? Tommy are you ok?-

-I’m ok…just…I don’t wanna do it now that…I have a girlfriend.-

-I don’t understand your logic, Tommy-

-I’m sorry-

Tommy was really sorry. He knew how lonely Adam was feeling lately, he could have any guy, but Tommy knew he wanted more than just fucking. And no, what they had wasn’t really love, it was friendship, but it was something more than just sex. He was really sorry about saying no to Adam in that way.

-That’s….that’s ok, Tommy.-

-We still can do other stuff……..I can blow you, if you want…-

-Yeah….That would be nice…-

-Adam?-

Adam was now laying next to Tommy in the bed, resting his head on the bassist’s shoulder.

-Hey, babyboy….come here, look at me…- Tommy took Adam’s head in his hand and kissed him softly –Listen…You know how important you are for me, right?-

-Yes…-

-And you know I’ll be here for you no matter what, right?-

-I know…-

-And you know nothing can break this friendship we have, right?-

-Right…-

-Now, can you smile for me, please?...yeah, that’s a cute smile, Mr glam rock star- Tommy moved and knelt between Adam’s open legs –Now…do you want that blow job?-

-That would be really nice, Pretty Kitty-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, they'll have mooooore lots of fun later :) this was just a little tease ;)


	7. Tommy's a good guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moms do never think Tommy’s a good guy at first. Sometimes moms have something against his tattoos…and probably the drinking and the cursing too.

After a couple weeks, Tommy text her again.

“Hey, I’m back, wanna hang out? ^v^”

Unfortunelly, she has an idea on mind. Well, it wasn’t really her choice, she had to.

“I want you to meet my mom.”

Wait, what? He was shocked. Her mom? Really?

“Don’t you think it’s too soon?”

Maybe it was too soon, she thought.

“I don’t have a choice, I told her about you and she demands to meet you”

“Ok. ^v^”

So well, he was just about to meet her girlfriend’s mom. He was nervous. Moms do never think he’s a good guy at first. Sometimes moms have something against his tattoos…and probably the drinking and the cursing too. Whatever, he wasn’t gonna change or pretend to be someone else just for that. But maybe her mom was different.

 

Her mom wasn’t different. Shit. Tommy knew it just for the way she looked at him the whole night. You know, he was just trying to be nice and show her how much he loved her daughter. 

-So…Tommy, tell me, what do you do for a living?-

-I’m a musician. I’m a bass player.-

Yeah, that’s not what most mothers wants to hear. But it was true. He was a musician, and also, he earned good money from that. What was the problem?. They had dinner at her mom’s place, now they were having dessert. She was rubbing Tommy’s leg for the last 15 minutes and when she kissed him he couldn’t say no to that. He didn’t want her mom to think he was some pervert guy, but she was so sexy and everything, also it was the first time they saw each other for a long while, every little part of him was missing this kisses so much. He grabbed her hair pushing her face even closer to his, their eyes were closed and they only thing he could really feel was she breathing the same air, and suddenly her hand was so close to his croth that he couldn’t help letting go a gasp, breaking the kiss. Her mom coughed nervous.

-Oh, mom, we’re sorry, he was on tour last week.-

-I see…so Tommy, you’re the guy that plays the bass for Adam Lambert, am I right?-

-Yes….yes, I am.- the tone of her voice wasn’t good at all, damn, could this be any worse?

-You’re the one he kisses on stage, right?-

Shit. Yes, this was just about to get worse, Tommy knew it.

-Yes…it’s me.-

-Why do you let him do that? My daughter says you’re straight.-

Shit, not this again.

-I am straight.-

-You know, usually straight people don’t let others do that, and also, for what I’ve seen, you seem to enjoy it.-

-I…..I’m straight, ok? I love your daughter and I think that’s what matters right now. First of all, the stage is my job, is what I do, and second Adam’s my best friend and we don’t have anything else than just a good friendship if that’s what you’re trying to say, also I don’t need to explain myself to anyone.- he felt Kayla’s hand squeezing his arm, he has to control himself, the last thing he wanted was this lady to get mad at him and he won’t see his girlfriend never again.

-I just don’t think it’s a good thing that my daughter is dating a guy that just let another guy kiss him. That’s cheating.-

-That’s not cheating, it’s work and friendship. I love your daughter, and I tell her everything.-

-Also, how old are you?-

-I’m 28….- he took his phone and quickly text Kayla 

“u didn’t told her how old am i?”

“sorry”

-You’re about to turn 30…I don’t think it’s appropriate that your girlfriend is like 10 years younger than you.-

Tommy wanted to punch the table and go away right there.

-And what about all those tattoos? And your hair?-

What about that? What was the fucking problem? He wanted this nightmare to end.

-I like my tattoos, and my hair too, thanks.-

-And where do you live?-

-At Adam’s house…-

Not what a mother wants to hear.

-Mom, I think Tommy has to go, he has to work tomorrow.-

-Yeah…I see you later, ok? I’ll text you.-

He said goodbye to his now mother-in-law.

-I really love your daughter, and I would do anything for her.-

She didn’t said anything. Clearly she thought Tommy wasn’t the right guy for his daughter and nothing could make her change her mind. Whatever, Tommy was in love.


	8. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're celebrating 2 months together with dinner. And Tommy has something to ask Kayla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and things get a little sexy between Tommy and our girl ;)

Tommy and Kayla were celebrating their 2 months anniversary having the same dinner they had in their second date at Adam’s place.

-So….how’s the tour?- she asked

-The tour is going great. You know it, I know you watch all the videos that fans upload to YouTube…-

She laughed. Tommy missed that laugh so much. Every time he had to be away from her, his life wasn’t the same. He had fun with Adam and the guys, he went to a lot of parties and clubs every night….but nothing could compare to being with her, to touch her, to see that smile that was only for him.

-Yeah…I did…but it’s better when you tell me…-

Tommy told her everything. The concerts, the crowd, how good it felt seeing the fans so happy in every airport, how good it felt when he finally gets to the stage and the music starts playing, of course he told her about how excited he was when Fever started playing and Adam kissed him.

-Is he really a good kisser?-

-He’s the fucking best kisser ever-

-Even better than me?-

Tommy laughed

-Sorry, my bad. No one is better than you…- 

Tommy took her head and their lips touched softly.

-The dinner…- she said

-It’s almost over, just leave it there, I can clean after you’re gone, now just…- he kissed her more, tasting every little part of her mouth while he let his fingers run through her hair –you wanna be more comfortable?-

They walked to Tommy’s bedroom, stopping every once in a while to keep kissing each other. When they finally get in the room Tommy pushed her against the wall and the kisses become more and more passionate.

-Mmm…I missed you, I missed you so fucking much- he said gasping between kisses

-I…I missed you too…-

Tommy put his hand on her waist making her be more close to him and she could feel how excited Tommy was because of that hard bulge in his pants that now was pushing against her stomach. Suddenly he buried his head in her hair and started kissing her neck, tasting her skin like it was everything he needed to be alive. She moaned.

-Tommy……-

He keep kissing her like if all those days away made him the most hungriest men on earth, he wanted to taste all of her, he wanted to kiss her so much that he wouldn’t miss her later.

-Tommy…-

He put a hand in her leg, slowly going down with the kisses, softly licking her collarbone while his other hand slowly ran under her shirt.

-Wait! Wait, Tommy…-

He stopped and looked at her.

-Something’s wrong?-

-No…it’s just…just…I never…- she looked to the floor –I never did that before, you know what I mean?-

Tommy moved away.

-Oh! I understand…I’m sorry. I mean, if you don’t want to, it’s ok, I’m so fucking sorry.-

She looked at him, damn, she wanted him so bad. But she couldn’t, not right now, not yet.

-You don’t have to be sorry, are you sure it’s ok?- she get close to him again, and both walked and take sit at the edge of Tommy’s bed. A thousand of dirty thought came to Kayla’s mind about being in Tommy’s bed.

-Yeah, it’s ok. In spite of what your mom thinks about me, I’m a gentleman, I know how to treat a lady.-

She kissed him again, if they can’t have sex that doesn’t mean they can’t make out, right? They lay down on the bed and Tommy rolled on top of her.

-We’re not doing anything you don’t want to. Trust me.-

-I trust in you…I do.- she said softly and pushes Tommy’s head close to her.

They were making out. Hard making out. She took off Tommy’s shirt and kissed his neck while enjoying every time he said her name lost in lust. She softly licked Tommy’s tattoos feeling the soft skin in his arms.

-Oh…Tommy…- 

He was again on top of her, softly biting his neck and his hand was softly caressing between her legs, that’s was feeling so good, so warm, he wanted…

-Do you…want me to stop?- he whispered softly in her ear –I won’t do anything…you don’t want to, but if you don’t like this…- he licked her earlobe making her left a soft moan.

-Tommy…….-

Someone knocked the door.

-Tommy?-

-….-

-I know you’re there, why don’t you just…OMG, she’s here, right?-

-Adam…- Tommy looked at her and laugh.

-Are you guys busy?-

-A little…what do you want?-

-Nothing…just wanted to let you know that I’m back, I had a great time at Monte’s, he says hi, by the way. Are you gonna let me in? I know you’re not naked.-

Tommy stood up and opened the door. 

-Oh…shirtless Kitty, I like this.- Adam kissed Tommy on the cheek and walk into the room, he waved at Kayla who was sitting in the bed –So, is she coming with us?-

-Where?- she looked at Tommy 

-You didn’t ask her yet?-

-Ask me what?-

Tommy coughed nervous.

-Yeah…Adam said that…if you want to…I would love to, you know…you want…I was thinking that you could…coming on tour with us?-

She smiled.

-Tour? But…what about my mom? What about the money? You know…-

Adam sat next to her.

-You don’t have to worry about the last part, you know?-

-Besides, I mean…you don’t have to come if you don’t want to babe, but…we’re going to Europe now.-

-Finland.-

-And you can come back whenever you want, you know, maybe you can come for only a couple nights, then you’ll come back, so your mom won’t worry too much…-

She smiled again and kissed Tommy in the cheek. Adam laughed.

-So that’s a yes.-

“Of course that’s a yes” she thought. What could be more exciting that being on tour with Adam Lambert, his band and dancers? Even if it only was for a few days.

-You’ll have a good time on tour- Tommy said and winked to her.


	9. Going on tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayla accepts and goes on tour with Tommy and the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter :)

Even when his mom was totally against it, and she hated on Tommy, Kayla didn’t really care and when she could realized she was already on the plane, sitting next to Tommy and holding his hand, waiting for the take off. Adam was a couple seats from them next to Monte. First class seats were extremely comfy.

-Tommy, relax- Adam said when they were in the air.

-I don’t like fucking heights-

-It’s ok, babe…- Kayla said and kissed Tommy’s lips softly while the air hostess started serving dinner. It was a 15 hours fly and they already had to wait 2 hours at the airport in Paris. Luckily, there were only 2 more hours to Helsinki.

––––––––––

 

They landed, and as soon as they get out the plane, some fans came right to Tommy to take pictures, ask him for a sing…they were also taking pictures of Kayla and she knew it. She knew how fans were all crazy about that girl that Tommy met at a club a couple months ago, she smiled when a blonde girl wave her hand and said she was the luckiest girl on earth, Tommy was talking to another woman and Kayla looked right at him. Yes, she was really lucky.

-Everything’s ok, girl?- asked Adam behind her putting a hand on her shoulder.

-Yes, yes it is.-

-You’re a lucky girl. You better don’t hurt my Pretty Kitty or you’ll see all my glam anger-

She smiled to Adam. Of course she won’t hurt Tommy, she loved him, more than anything.

-It’s freaking cold in here- Tommy said when he finally come back to her and hold her hand –I love you-

-I love you too-

They kissed. They knew people were taking photos of them. They knew that all the pictures will be on the internet later. People will talk about them, people will speculate about them, people will tweet about them. But they didn’t care, right now they only wanted to be as close to each other as possible. Tommy was so happy she was here with him, he will be doing what he loved in some hours and she will be with him, right there, next to him, to support him no matter what. He was really happy about that.

––––––––––

 

If the plane seats were great, Kayla didn’t have words to describe the hotel rooms. Even when they were gonna stay in there just one night, it was the most comfortable bed she had seen..and thinking about sleeping in there with Tommy…

-Tommy, we have sound check in 5 hours, so you better have some sleep, ok? See you later guys!-

Adam was in their bedroom, talking some stuff with Tommy, finally he left the room and Tommy sat down in the bed with Kayla. She smiled, she loved how Adam was always so protective to Tommy, like an older brother, she said.

-Yeah, an older brother that wants me in his bed and wants to fuck the hell out of me...-

-You know what I mean, honey.-

-I know…come on, let’s take a nap-


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is so....idk what I was thinking, but some people seems to like it. XD

Soundcheck. Tommy was wearing a grey t-shirt and he was smiling at Adam while they were rehearsing Fever, he could just think about the kiss that night, it was always a surprise, they way Adam took his head, sometimes he played with his hair, and then those hot glam lips on his and his tongue…

-Tommy?-

Terrance was staring at him, smiling.

-What?-

-What were you thinking about, boo?-

-Nothing…-

Terrance walked and stood behind him.

-Sure? I bet you were thinking about that glamboy….and his glittery hands all over you.

-Terrance!-

The dancer smiled and walked away to talk to Brooke. Tommy looked at Adam again who was walking to him.

-What’s up Pretty Kitty?-

The singer took Tommy’s head with his hands and kissed him softly on the lips.

-Damn, Adam…- 

-Sorry…You know how much I love your pretty lips...-

After a couple more songs, the sound check was over and Tommy was holding Kayla’s hand while they were in the car back to the hotel.

-So, are you guys ready for tonight’s show?-

-Hell yeah we are. Are you gonna be there, right?-

-Of course, babe!!- she hugged him tighly, smiling. Of course she would be there, supporting him, she knew how important that was for Tommy.

As soon as they walked in the hotel bedroom, she started kissing him hard, sliding her hands under his shirt as they lay on the bed. Tommy’s tongue was fighting with hers and he let his fingers run through her hair while she let go a soft moan.

-I need you, Kayla…-

-I know, Tommy..but, not yet.-

-…Ok, it’s ok.-

He kissed her again, tasting her lips and feeling her body under his as something inside his jeans started to awake, one of his hands found his place on Kayla’s waist and the other one was rubbing her leg. His breath was losing his rhythm and he was softly whispering her name over and over again. His hips were moving back and forth slowly and she wraped her legs around Tommy’s waist.

-Babe…-

-Tommy?-

-I…need…you…-

-I know…sorry, baby.-

-It’s ok…it’s just…so hard to control myself. I just love you so much.-

-I know, Tommy…I love you too.-

She took off his shirt and rolled over to be on top of him. She was kissing his neck while a little voice inside Tommy’s head was screaming “Naked. Naked. Naked.”, and his cock was pressing hard against his underwear, demanding some attention. He left his hand move to his crotch and rub it slowly. 

-Tommy…-

-Sorry, I need to…-

-It’s ok, baby, you have your issues, and I think it’s actually hot…-

She kissed him more, sucking the skin of his neck, feeling his taste on her lips. Tommy was using his hand on his cock hard and fast, moaning loud and saying her name over and over again, and when she bit the skin on his collarbone he felt the orgasm running through his body.


	11. Always by your side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Extremely short chapter XD

-So you had some fun this afternoon, right glitterbaby?-

Sutan was doing Tommy’s make up minutes before the show, Monte was there too, checking himself in the mirror, Sasha, Brooke, Taylor and Terrance were warming up and talking about the choreography, Isaac was talking to Cam.

-Shut up, Adam-

-He totally had fun this afternoon, I can see it in his face.-

-Shut up, Sutan-

-I’m your life partner, beautiful, you can’t hide anything from me.-

Tommy blushed a little until Sutan finished his work. Adam smiled at him and kissed Tommy softly on the cheek.

-I’m happy if you’re happy, pretty kitty.-

-Thanks.-

-She’s already waiting at the crowd. At the middle of the concert she will came backstage.-

-Ok…-

Monte came over and pushing one hand in Tommy’s back told him “Come on, is show time”. The fans were screaming and singing when Tommy, Monte, Cam and Isaac got to the stage, there were only a few lights, and everyone knew that the show was just about to start. Tommy smiled at Monte and whispered “rock and roll!”, Isaac started to hit the drums and finally the show begun. The crowd went crazy. And when Adam finally got to the stage and his voice filled everything, Tommy felt his whole body full of the ecstasy of the music, and the presence of that Glam God just a few steps away from him made his legs shake nervously. Adam didn’t kissed him on Fever, but he was so flirty that Tommy didn’t care, what he didn’t expected was Adam to kiss him during the band intro, just before his solo. Tommy smiled softly, those lips on him always made him crazy. He looked at the side of the stage, she was there, smiling too.


	12. Finland in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the concert in Helsinki, Adam and the band go to a bar. Many surprises happen there... (Yes, Sauli's is here finally!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this part <3 XD

-Wow, guys!! That was a great concert!!!-

Adam was hugging everyone when they finally got off stage, and he ran to hug Tommy while leaving a big kiss on his cheek.

-It was fucking great, babyboy, it was-

She smiled. And Tommy felt that his whole world was only that. Her smile. That was all he needed to be happy right now. He smiled back. He reached out to be as close to her as it was possible. He took her head between his hands. She was beautiful. He kissed her, slowly, feeling her mouth pressing against his own. He was so happy that she was there with him, to support him, to be with him, to make him feel complete.

-So Tommy, you and your cutie will join Terrance, Taylor and I to a club or what?-

-I don’t know…what do you think babe?-

-Yeah! Why not? I’m in Finland with my rock star boyfriend. Yes!-

Adam laughed.

-She’s the right girl for you, Tommy, don’t let her go-

-Don’t worry- he took her hand to keep her warm as they went out to the cold in the street –I will never let her go-

––––––––––

 

The club was like every other club. Loud music, people dancing, drag queens. Like every other gay club that Tommy went to, actually he liked gay clubs, there was always a good atmosphere, and in this one, Adam knew the owner so now they had their own little VIP place.

-Hey Adam, this place is awesome!!-

Terrance came back from the dance floor and sat next to Adam in the couch, he rested his head on the singer’s shoulder and smiles to Tommy.

-You having fun, Terrance?-

-Of course, boo!! It’s a great thing to come from the cold outside and just dance until your feet burn, you guys aren’t going to dance?-

-In a moment, probably…- Kayla looked at Tommy and smiled.

-Ok, Adam?-

-Even when you know how much I love grinding against your sexy ass…I just saw you were having a little fun with Taylor over there…-

-Yes he was…-

Taylor suddenly showed up and taking Terrance’s hand they came back to the dance floor. Tommy took another drink from his bottle and kissed Kayla’s cheek.

-I love you, you know. And I’m so happy you’re here with me-

-Also Tommy’s already a little drunk, I think-

-I’m not drunk, Adam. I’m just in love, you know?-

-And I’m in love too, baby.- Kayla kissed Tommy slowly but deeply, tasting the well know beer taste in his mouth –You wanna dance a little, babe?-

-Yeah….it would be nice. Like the first time we met-

They stood up and Tommy looked at Adam.

-Is ok, Tommy, I’ll be ok-

 

The dance floor was great, the club was mostly a gay club, but Tommy and Kayla were totally having fun and enjoying the music. Terrance and Taylor were close to them laughing and rocking the dance floor with their great moves. Every once in a while, Terrance took Taylor’s hand and pushed him closer so their bodies touch. Tommy was a little upset about letting Adam all alone but he kinda forgot a little when Kayla made him dance behind her.

-Just like the first time- she said leaning her head back in his shoulder.

-Just like the first time- he smiled and moved against her.

 

Meanwhile, Adam was still at the couch, with an empty glass in his hand, watching everyone dancing. There was a couple boys that were looking at him, but he actually didn’t care, he only smiled at them and looked away. He wasn’t looking just for a guy to make out or to fuck. But he knew that finding love in a club wasn’t really something that happened every day. He took his hand to his pocket, found a lollipop and opened it. A couple girls asked him for a photo and he smiled, with the lollipop in his mouth. He sat there for a couple minutes, just listening everyone talking around him when suddenly he heard a voice that made his whole body shake. He turned around slowly and he saw the most gorgeous human being he ever saw. 

The guy was blonde, with short hair, and the cutest smile in the whole place. He was talking to some other friends in Finnish, the words flowing from his lips in between smiles and Adam felt that the music and the people around didn’t matter anymore. He was hypnotized by that smile, that gorgeous eyes, the way he moved his hands while talking. Yes, that guy was wonderful, and Adam had to do something about it. He was Adam freaking Lambert and he was charmed for that Nordic beauty. Adam went to the bar, and took a sit close to the guy, now he could see his eyes, beautiful blue eyes. And Oh My God, that smile. He couldn’t stop looking at him. 

-Can I help you?-

Adam looked at the guy at the bar.

-…no, thanks, not yet- he smiled and showed to him the drink in his hand.

-I wasn’t talking about the drink…-

Adam looked at him in surprise.

-You’re interested in someone, Mr. American Idol?-

Adam was kinda shocked. Damn, was it so obvious?.

-His name is Sauli-

-…what? Sorry…what?-

-You’re interested on him, right? The blonde one with the cute smile.-

-Well…- whatever, if this guy could help him to get to that beauty, Adam could take a shot. –Yes, I am…His name’s…-

-Sauli…-

-Say it again, please-

-Sauli.- 

Adam said his name slowly once, twice, trying to pronounce it well.

-He’s a celebrity in here.-

-Really?-

-Yes, winner of Big Brother 2007. He won because he’s really charming, adorable, funny and nice-

-I can see it…-

Oh My God, he did had the most beautiful smile Adam ever saw.

-You should go and talk to him-

-Do you think I should?-

-Yes…You’re totally his type.-

-Oh, yeah? Is he…? I am…?-

-Yes, he is gay, and you’re his type, come on, rock star, go for it.-

Adam drank what was left on his glass and waited a moment until the people around him moved away a little. It was time.

-Hi…-

Adam said when he sat next to Sauli.

-Hi!-

Yes, that voice, that beautiful voice was now talking to him. Adam smiled, took the lollipop in his hand and offered it to Sauli. He never knew hat made him do that, it just felt...right. Since the moment Adam heard Sauli's voice something inside him changed completely. For Adam's surprise, Sauli didn't thought it was gross or anything, the finnish opened his mouth to take the lollipop blushing and smiling.

-I’m Adam-

-I know, you’re famous in here too.-

The way he speaked English with his finnish accent was extremely cute, and he was smiling all the time, no faking smiles, true, pure and beautiful smiles.

-I’m Sauli.-

-I know…-

They both laughed to each other and blushed a little. The guy at the bar brought two more drinks, smiled at Adam and left.

-So, Adam…are you having a good time in Finland?-

-Yes…and my night is getting better and better…-

They both smiled. Like if that was the only things they know to do. It was love at first sight, they knew it for the way Adam didn’t care about anything else from the moment Sauli spoke to him, the way Sauli didn’t paid attention to anyone else from the moment Adam smiled at him.

 

In the dance floor, Terrance and Taylor were grinding against each other at the rhythm of Lady Gaga, while Tommy and Kayla were coming back to the couch.

-Hey, where’s Adam?- said Tommy when they sat on the couch.

-Having a good time, apparently- said Kayla hugging Tommy and resting her head on his shoulder.

They both looked to the bar. Adam and Sauli were laughing and talking, every once in a while, Adam’s hand reached Sauli’s and he blushed a little. That was definitely love.

 

 

They came out to the cold street again and waited for the limo a couple minutes. Adam was talking to Sauli, they were smiling at each other.

-You’re lovely…-

-Thanks, you are lovely too, Adam.-

Adam took Sauli’s hand. It felt so good. But he couldn’t do anything else right now, not here, he knew the paparazzi where probably taking photos of him and everything. Luckely they couldn’t hear when Adam asked the finnish guy to spend the night with him at the hotel. Sauli whispered something in finnish.

-What?-

-Nothing!-

-Come on, tell me.-

Sauli blushed and looked at the floor with his hands on his pockets. Adam took Sauli’s head with both hands and looked at him. That beautiful face, those gorgeous eyes, that wonderful smile.

-I said that I would love to spend the night with you.-

Adam wanted to kiss him right there. But then he thought “Well, he’s gonna spend the night with me, I’ll have enough time to kiss him”. When the limo finally arrived, Adam got in saying goodnight to Sauli with a kiss on the cheek.

-Hey Adam, I thought that guy was coming with us to the hotel.-

-He is, Tommy. But we thought it would be better if he took a taxi…you know, so the press won’t be saying that he came in the limo with me-

-Oh, I see…so…you had a good night so far?-

Adam looked at his bassist with a big smile on his face.

-A great night, and it’s just about to get better-

 

When Sauli arrived the hotel 20 minutes after Adam and the rest of the band, Kayla and Tommy were already in their own bedroom. Tommy was shirtless kissing Kayla’s neck with love and passion, she was moaning softly, feeling Tommy’s hands caressing her legs. It wasn’t time for everything yet, but Tommy was totally ok with that, just being close to her was good enough for him.

Adam saw him at the hotel looby and he felt a shiver running through his body.

-Hi…-

-Hi…-

Sauli couldn’t stop smiling while he was walking with Adam to the bedroom. 

-Wow!-

It was wonderful, Sauli’s smile was even bigger than before. The bedroom was beautiful, there were white and red roses here and there, a sweet fragrance of flowers and fruits, and a little table with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Adam opened the bottle and filled the two glasses, giving one to Sauli.

-I propose a brindis for the most beautiful men on Finland-

Sauli let go a little laugh.

-And with the most beautiful smile, too-

They had the champagne. Sauli thought it was a dream, he was with this guy he just met a couple hours ago, and it wasn’t just sex, it was something more, the way Adam smiled at him, the champagne, the flowers…

-Minä Rakastan Sinuä-

Adam looked at him surprised.

-Sorry?-

-Nothing…just nothing…- 

Sauli looked at Adam, they were now closer to each other. Adam took his hand and his lips now were together, kissing softly, the singer’s tongue was tasting all of Sauli’s mouth, playing with his own tongue, the kiss was open mouthed, more passionate…

-Adam…-

Sauli was laying on his back in the bed, Adam was kissing his neck with passion, leaving little marks on his skin. They both were shirtless and the singer’s hands were now unzipping Sauli’s jeans.

-Adaaam….-

Adam stripped him completely, he kissed those nipples, those tattoos on Sauli’s chest, he tasted his pubic hair…

-Adam!-

________

-I love you, Tommy…-

-I love you too, Kayla…-

She was sleeping resting his head on his chest, he could feel her breath, her soft and wonderful skin against his. Tommy stood up being careful of not awaking her and walked a couple steps until he found his bag, he searched something, smiling when he finally found it. He took off a little black box, he opened it and looked at the shining silver ring.


	13. Night in the tour bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cool night in the tour bus with Adam, Tommy and Terrance ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a little sex, some blowjobs... I love Terrance so much <3

The concert in Norway a couple nights later was awesome. Kayla could see beautiful places, but sadly they didn’t had enough time.

-One day I’ll take you all around the world…- Tommy said. 

She smiled. It didn’t care where, if she was next to him, everything was ok, and every place was beautiful.  
Concert. Rock. Crowd. Adam and that wonderful voice. Tommy on stage and looking at her every once in a while.

 

__________________________________________________

 

When they finally came back to the bus, Tommy was a little drunk. Everybody was a little drunk. Tommy was kissing Kayla’s lips like it was the only thing he needed besides beer at the moment. 

-Tommy, honey…come on, take a break, babe, I need to breath- Kayla pushed him away nicely, smiling when Tommy tried to catch her lips again.

They were at Adam’s big red bed in the bus, Terrance was there too, softly rubbing Adam’s crotch and kissing his neck while the singer hold a drink in his hand and laughed seeing Tommy so hungry of his girlfriend.

-Why are you laughing, boo? For what I can feel, you’re a little excited too…-

-And…are you gonna do something about that?-

-Maybe…but we have some public…-

-It’s just Tommy-

-And his girlfriend-

They both looked at Tommy and Kayla’s direction, Tommy was already shirtless and he was sucking his girlfriend’s neck, she was moaning loudly and playing with his hair.

-They won’t mind, Terrance…- 

Adam put one hand on Terrance’s back neck pushing his head down.

-Message received, boo-

Terrance knelt between Adam’s open legs and quickly unzipped his jeans, gasping in surprise when he noticed the singer wasn’t wearing underwear.

-Oh…what we have here…-

-Your favourite toy, Terrance…-

 

Meanwhile, in the other side of the bed now Kayla was lying on top of Tommy sucking and biting his neck, slowly going down on his chest and Tommy was rubbing his own cock above his clothes.

-Tommy…Tommy…-

-Babe….I need you….fuck, I need you…- he let go a hand under his jeans and boxers to grab his cock and rub it hard.

-I know…I need you too babe…but not yet…-

She licked softly Tommy’s nipples and he let go a loud moan while arching his back in pleasure.  
By the time Terrance started licking Adam’s cock, Tommy was completely naked working with his own hand his pleasure zone while Kayla was sucking his nipples and kissing all over his chest. Adam was moaning a lot, moving his hips so he could get deeper in Terrance mouth and Tommy’s hand was moving faster when she started biting his neck, driving him crazy.

-Baby…-

She kept kissing his neck while moaning his name close to his ear so only he could hear it. Tommy said her name in lust…he was so close to the extasis and it was the first time she was there with him. He dreamed so many times with this…

-Fuck…I’m gonna come…-

He said her name, over and over again while reaching climax. He screamed her name one more time when he felt the orgasm in all his body when he came. Next to him, Adam was close too, Terrance was taking all the glambulge inside his mouth and Tommy smiled surprised that the dancer could do that.

-Terrance….Oh, honey….I’m coming, I’m coming…-

 

________

 

-Adam, what about that blonde finnish beauty you have now?-

-What do you mean?-

-Are you guys dating?-

-…yes.-

-So…-

-He won’t mind about some blowjobs in the tour bus, he know I have issues.-

The singer grabbed Tommy’s head and kissed him hard. It didn’t matter how many times he kissed those glitter lips, Adam enjoyed them like the first time always. Yes, like that time at the AMA’s.

-And when are you gonna see him again?-. Kayla asked, it was awesome how close she was to Adam and Terrance specially, they become great friends during those days at the tour and it was really sad that she will have to leave just in two more days.

-I’m gonna see him one of this days, we’ll have a date…-

-I have to meet him- Tommy said. If Adam was dating a guy, he needed to know the guy, he take really good care of his friend, just like Adam did when he started dating Kayla.

-I know, glitterbaby, I know. And you will, also he’s a great guy-

-I’ll be the one to judge that, Adam-

The glam singer smiled again and ruffle Tommy’s hair. It was breaking dawn, but they didn’t know it, they just lost notion of time in between the making out. At some point in the night, Adam gave Terrance a hand job and while the dancer came in his friend’s hand, Tommy was softly rubbing between his girlfriend’s legs above the clothes. She moaned, and he kissed her lips, trying to catch her lust in his mouth.

––––––––––

Tommy was sleeping, Kayla was laying in between him and Terrance. Adam seemed to be asleep too, she and Terrance were cuddling and talking softly.

-I wish I didn’t have to come back home…-

-I know…we’ll miss you, girl…-

-I’ll miss you too, guys…-

-Well, you still have one more night with us until you leave, one more concert.-

-I know, it’ll be awesome-

-I’m sure it will…-

She got close to him, she felt so good in Terrance’s arms. He kissed her forehead, running his fingers through her hair. She looked up and he kissed her lips softly. She smiled.

-Your lips are nice, Terrance-

-Yeah? Yours are too.-

-Kiss me again?-

-Oh…you want to try a little of this dark chocolate, right?-

-Hahaha…Maybe-

They kissed again, this time the kiss was open mouthed and they had a little tongue fight while Kayla’s hand was going under Terrance’s shirt.

-Mm…you have great abs too…-

He let go a little laugh and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Terrance and Adam, so much


	14. The proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's obvious what this chapter is about, right? XD   
> <3 <3
> 
> ALL WE NEED IN THIS WORLD IS SOME LOVE.  
> Wise words by our dear Adam

-You are so lovely when you’re nervous, Tommy-

-Shut up Adam-

-It’ll be fine, kitty, don’t worry-

-Yeah…-

Adam kissed Tommy’s hair.

-Now let’s rock-

Tommy smiled and he walked to the stage. The crowd went crazy, of course, but he didn’t heard them. This time he was nervous and not because of the show. It was the last concert before Kayla comes back home, but it wasn’t that neither, it was something else, something that Tommy only shared with Adam and Sutan. It was the last concert her girlfriend was there with him, and she was really upset about leaving the tour. “She will come back really happy with her mom after tonight, it’ll be fine, baby” Sutan said to him just minutes ago while getting his make up done. Tommy couldn’t think anymore, the music started and then Adam came on stage. The music, the lights, the crowd, Adam’s voice…

The concert were going great. Fever was sex, and Adam’s voice during the slow songs was perfect. Finally, it was time to play “If I had you”. Band intro, this time it was a little different. First, Cam at the keyboards, awesome, like always; then Isaac at the drums, fucking great of course; then Monte at the guitar, damn, that man really can rock. After that, Adam put a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and smiled at Kayla who was at one side of the stage, she smiled back, really wondering why Adam changed the band intro this time. All the crowd was wondering the same. Adam spoke with a big smile on his face.

-Now, ladies and gentleman…Maybe you’re wondering why I left the Pretty Kitty for the end…and no, I didn’t forget about him.- Tommy was so nervous that he could feel his heart beating so hard that Adam’s voice seemed so far away –The thing is….you know what this next song is about, right?- everybody screamed –Yeah! Exactly! This next song is the real message of this concert…- Adam smiled to the crowd –The thing is that no matter how much money, fame, success or sex you have in your life, it’s ok, but it doesn’t mean shit unless you’re connected with love!-

Everybody screamed, expecting the song to start right at that point, but nothing happened. Adam kept smiling at the public with and arm on Tommy’s shoulder. He waited a couple minutes and kept talking.

-And you know what? This Pretty Kitty- he looked at Tommy –My bass player, mr Tommy Joe Ratliff…- Adam smiled and made a dramatic pause -…is in love.- Tommy blushed while Adam continue –And I bet you guys kinda know her…I bet you tweeted pictures and everything, am I right?- Kayla was starting to get nervous, what was all this about? –So, ladies and gentleman, I’m gonna let Tommy talk right now, cause he has something really important to say…-

Adam gave the microphone to Tommy, he took it and looked right at Kayla’s direction.

-Kayla, honey…would you come here, please?-

Oh my God. What was happening? Kayla looked around confused when Terrance grabbed her hand and walk with her to the stage.

-Terrance? What’s happening?-

-I honestly don’t know, but this is going to be something great-

Now she was there, standing on stage, the crowd was crazy. She looked at Tommy.

-Babe…you know I love you. And this time we’ve been together you made me the happiest man on earth. So I was wondering…- Tommy gave the microphone back to Adam and looked for something in his pocket. Adam hold the microphone so everyone can hear what Tommy was about to say. When the bassist knelt in front of her, Kayla couldn’t believe what was happening –Kayla…would you…would you marry me?-

For one second every sound around them suddenly shut. Then the people got crazy, she barely could hear them cause she was only paying attention to his boyfriend, who was knelling in front of her holding a beautiful ring. Kayla looked at Adam, he was smiling, she looked at Terrance who said something “Say yes!!”. She couldn’t believe what was happening, Tommy was right there, proposing to her, in front of everybody, in the middle of a concert.

-Tommy….- Adam put the microphone to her so everybody could hear –I…..YES! YES!- Tommy smiled and get up to give her a big hug. He kissed her twice before he remember the ring. 

-So people…- Adam was talking again. Tommy kissed Kayla one more time and she walked backstage. –This is what all this show is about! LOVE!-

Cam started to play and Tommy tried to focus on playing his part. He was shaking, his heart was beating so fast and he couldn’t stop smiling. The energy while they were playing the song was awesome. The crowd was crazy, so was Adam who couldn’t stop smiling either.

 

Later, Kayla was on the flight back home. She looked at the silver ring on her finger. She smiled. She didn’t cared what her mom could say. Soon, she’ll be Tommy Joe Ratliff’s wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos? :)


End file.
